


Alter

by PolarisNocturnal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisNocturnal/pseuds/PolarisNocturnal
Summary: He doesn't remember what happened... he doesn't know who he is...





	Alter

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the research, however of course you can't believe everything you read online.  
> I of course want to make this fic the best I can, so if anyone has advice or knowledge on anything I might have gotten wrong, please feel free to let me know.   
> I don't want to offend anyone, so constructive criticism is always welcome   
> Based on this post https://thegravemistergraves.tumblr.com/post/160776338638/has-anyone-thought-of-an-au-where-graves-has-a

Percival held his head as he woke up. He was at his desk… head pounding… and…. His memory was hazy… The lights were off, the curtains drawn. And without even looking at it, he knew the door was locked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking slowly as he tried to remember. “What did you do?” He asked, closing his eyes. “Everything hurts.”

There was a soft laugh. “I didn’t do anything.” Gellert Grindelwald said quietly. “This time it was all you.”

Percival shook his head. “I can’t remember anything.” He looked up and scowled. “ _What did_ _you do?”_ He demanded.

He felt _his_ hands press against his temples. Images flashing behind his eyes and he gasped. He saw flashes of blood, and mangled bodies of his aurors laying on the ground.

“ _No!”_ Percival said, feeling the guilt of not being able to stop him. “ _No why did you do that!?”_

 _“_ Because they were in my way.”

“ _Gellert! You can’t keep doing this!”_

There was a laugh that echoed throughout the room and in his head.

“Why? It’s not like you’re about to turn me in. The Great Director Percival Graves, on the hunt for Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald… he’ll be the one to bring him down. Working so hard every day to find him. He’s such a hero.” He mocked.

Percival pressed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. “ _No. No that’s not it!”_

“Yes it is, admit it _Percy._ You need me to be complete.”

                The Director growled lowly under his breath, before pushing himself to the feet and headed to the door of his office.

                “ _wait! Wait what are you doing!?”_

                “What I should have done…” Percival said quietly, hand resting on the cold metal of the door handle. "What I should have done when we first found out?" 

                Grindelwald growled in the back of his head. “You don’t want to do that.”

                “Why wouldn’t I? Scared?”

                “They’ll lock you up Percival.” Grindelwald said quietly. “They’ll lock you up for hiding me… they’ll think you’re insane. Force pills down your throat.”

                “You’ll be gone though… “

                “ _Are you sure?”_

The words made him pause, halfway opening the door and he slowly let it close. “What do you mean?”

                “Percival… I have been here as long as you have.” He said quietly, and the Director could practically _feel_ the smile at the back of his head. “We go so far back together… _you don't remember..._

 

_You don’t know._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_If I’m the main personality_

 

 

 

 

 

_Or the alter.”_

 

Slowly Percival’s hand slipped from the doorknob.

“You don’t know.” Grindelwald continued. “If they’re try to integrate us… or if they’re try to lock away the alter.” The words sent a small chill down Percival’s back. “And… you don’t know which one of us that is… for all you know. You could hand yourself over to them, and I’ll be able to run around free. I’ll be the one in charge. I can do whatever I want without having to constantly switch us over. And you won’t be able to stop me.”

The Director stared at the door.

That was a risk.

A major one.

The other might be right…

Slowly Percival pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. Pros and cons. Treat this as he would any field job. Greater good.

_He had to think of the greater good._

Grindelwald was quiet.

Faded into the background.

Percival slowly walked back to his desk, falling into the cool leather of the chair and stared at the mountains of paperwork. He had to think.

He had to decide, if the risk was worth it.

Handing himself over to the aurors, he could be helped. He could be in charge… and Grindelwald would be stopped… Or Percival… Percival could…  what could happen to Percival?

He didn’t have a clue.

And that was worrisome and scary to him.

The Director would keep this a secret for now. He would try to remain in control, he would avoid things that triggered switches. He would keep the other under lock and key until he knew for certain which of them were the core personality.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in.” He called softly. It swung open and The President came in.

She looked down her nose at him, and he felt concern wash through him.

“Phina, What’s wrong?” He asked pushing himself to his feet.

However several aurors came into the room after her, all with wands drawn.

“You’re under arrest Percival Graves… or… should we say… Mister Grindelwald.”

In his head, he heard the laughing again, echoing around him.

_Grindelwald, **what did you do!?**_

 


End file.
